


Breathe in, breathe out, relax

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you liked follow me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theravenswrittingdesk</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breathe in, breathe out, relax

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked follow me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theravenswrittingdesk

“Must you make that horrible noise!” Adam yelled and slammed his textbook on the table, startling the little angel on the sofa.  
“What noise?” Samandriel asked bit scared.  
“That wheezing thing you do when you breath in through your nose!”

“My breathing?” the angel cocked his head in confusion.  
“Yes, you’re breathing!” There was a patronizing sting in Adam’s voice. “Stop it, I’m trying to study and I can’t if you’re distracting me!”  
“Okay…” Samandriel’s eyes slumped to the floor. “I’ll be quiet…”

 

When Adam crawled into bed that night he felt a bit nauseas. He threw an arm around Samandriel and pressed himself against the warm angel.

Something was wrong… Samandriel felt wrong.  
“Smandy… are you alive?”  
“Technically speaking am I…” Adam lazily pressed his hand against his boyfriend's mouth.  
“Then why don’t you move?”  
“You said that my breathing was distracting you from your studies, therefore I decided that, since I don’t have to breath, I won’t.”

“Oh, Samandriel…” Adam laughed and pulled him closer. “I’m just a little nervous with my exams. I’m sorry if I act crazy, but you shouldn’t have to take everything I say. Next time I make such a stupid comment just…” even though they were alone and he absolutely didn’t have to, Adam whispered something in the angel’s ear that made it turn bright red. “Now, breathe.”

“Adam?” Samandriel asked huskily.  
“Yes, angel mine?”  
“Make a stupid comment.”


End file.
